Vigil Rann
Apothecary Vigil Rann is a member of the Imperial Fist Space Marine Chapter and serves as the 5th Company's dedicated apothecary. A well-liked and respected member of the Chapter, Vigil is known for his pleasant disposition, as opposed to his Chapter's usual stony outlook, and his dedication to both his Battle-Brothers and the general people of Imperium. An exemplar of his Chapter's belief in self-sacrifice and unwavering dedication Vigil's service in both his chapter and the Deathwatch have garnered him great renown as both as talented warrior and a skilled medic. His is a solemn duty, to the life of his brothers before his own, no matter the cost. Biography War Record Personality and Skills Personality Vigil is something of a misfit in terms of personality. While the rest of his chapter is often cold and distant Vigil maintains a more open persona, often making him the most talkative member of his company in most situations. He strives for what he considers 'excellent bedside manner' and is often seen as incredibly calm to the point of near serenity in some situations, though this isn't so much for his brothers sake as it is to help keep his composure in the heat of battle. Vigil is also highly studious and will often spend his time alone working on various projects or studying the available knowledge on anything from cybernetic enhancements to tyranid organism biology. He has already plundered deep in the Phalanx's archives and through time has edited or created new entries into it's data banks, some of which have become common reading for new apothecaries. While he may not be as reserved as the rest of his chapter but Vigil still carries some of their other trademarks, including their stubbornness. He will often not abandon a project until it is finished and he would never leave a wounded marine behind if he can do something for them, even if it means putting his life on the line to save theirs. He fully believes in the apothecaries mission to protect his brothers lives with his as well as the belief in self-sacrifice that his chapter is known for. His duty isn't one without a heavy price and over his long years of service Vigil has failed to save as many battle brothers as he has persevered and these deaths always weigh themselves heavily on him. He chooses not to let his inner issues show but he does often discuss his personal issues with the chapters dreadnoughts, of which he has a close working relationship. But even their wise council will not always deter Vigil's self disappointments and to this end he will often make a use of the 'Pain Glove', an instrument of the chapter that is used to instigate massive pain throughout the body as a form of spiritual cleansing, he will often use this to atone in his eyes. Skills Being an Apothecary Vigil's skills are mainly focused on combat medicine and battlefield aid as well as those of a more scholarly bent. Many decades of studying space marine physiology give him an unparalleled insight how to maintain and heal his fellow brothers, time spent with the Deathwatch has further broadened his understanding of general space marine body structure and has allowed him to deal with those outside of his chapter. Years of training and on hands experience allows Vigil to deal with a wounded marines effectively and efficiently. Outside of medical aid Vigil is a highly skilled combatant. Before being admitted into the Apothecarion Vigil was noted by his superiors of possessing excellent marksman abilities, above that of what is expected of a scout or even brother marine. As such Vigil often fights at range, supporting his brothers with precise bursts of bolter fire. That's not to say that Vigil is lacking in close quarter skills and years of protecting his charges have taught him the best ways to deal with those up close to him, either with his pistol, knifes or even his narthecium. When not in combat Vigil is often found in either the Phalanx's Apothecarion, buried deep in some research of experimentation, at the firing range, practising his already highly proficient handling of firearms, or in his quarters, scrimshawing the bones of the fallen. The latter is a hobby commonly practised by his chapter and is something that he finds soothing, it also helps with his dexterity. Wargear Over his years as both a healer and a warrior Vigil has carried a variety of weapons and equipment into battle, from medical aids to weapons of war. Weapons *Mark Vb Godwyn-Pattern Boltgun(Master-Crafted): Vigil's main weapon is a master crafted Bolter, original a regular bolt gun the weapon was added to, improved and repaired by the chapters techmarines until it became as much a masterful piece of their craft as any weapon of their craft as any wielded by the chapters other veterans, in Vigil's hands it is a deadly precise weapon. *Mark III Defender-Pattern Bolt Pistol: Following his first Vigil within the Deathwatch Vigil was gifted with a rare Defender-Pattern bolt pistol. The Defender is a bolt pistol that was designed to act as a weapon for terminal close encounters, mostly for space marines aboard space hulks. Vigil often uses it when tending to a wounded brother during the heat of combat and his ability to quickly draw and fire makes this an even more deadly weapon. *Astartes Combat Knife: Unlike other space marines Vigil always keeps a pair of combat knifes on his person during battle, each is a sharpened meter long blade that is capable of piecing alien hide or power armour alike and has proven to be a life saver for the apothecary when he is forced into a tight corner. Outside of pure combat the blades are can also be used as makeshift medical implements should Vigil lack the necessary supplies. Equipment *Diagnostor Helmet: As with every apothecary Vigil trades his common helmet for a Diagnostor helmet. These helmets are designed to help apothecaries perform their duties even in the heat of battle. Something that makes his helmet unique as opposed to other helmets of the same type is that Vigil has had his helmet customized to incorporated two modes; combat, where most of the scanners and aspex sensors switch to assist with target acquisition but maintain those that monitor the battle groups bio-signs, and medical, where all scanners and sensors are returned to their usual state. *Narthecium: The tool of the apothecaries trade, the narthecium is a medical tool designed to treat wounded space marines. All of it's implements are designed to work with a space marines unique physiology, thought Vigil has on a few occasions used it on imperial soldiers. On a few rare occasions he has also used to as a close combat weapon. *Mark VII Aquila Power Armour: Vigil goes into battle armoured in a suit of Mark VII Power Armour. His suit has been modified to accommodate his other tools but aside from the addition of a few scrimshawed images the suit has remained very much the same. Quotes Trivia Appearances *Solemn Duty **Healer and Warrior Notes Category:Imperial Characters